


Time Will Tell

by sottovocexo



Category: Free Rein (TV)
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/M, First Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: SEASON THREE SPOILERS: After the events of episode 10, Zoe goes to the Hawthornes' house to have dinner. She breaks the news of her under 18 U.S. tryouts to Pin. What will happen to them if she goes? From Pin’s POV.





	Time Will Tell

We cleared the plates from dinner with my dad, having moved a rickety table into the yard so we could sit overlooking the sea. Zoe scooped up our glasses, balancing dishes in one hand. I could get used to this, I thought, as she smiled my way. But I could never guarantee it, I thought, as she walked away.

She never gave a second to her thoughts. Who knew what she’d choose next? 

When my dad goes inside, Zoe comes back out, holds the letter in her hands, the words on the tip of her tongue. She might be leaving, she says. It turns out when she’d said we lost each other this summer, she really meant we’d lost time. 

It’s always been about Raven. I’m not surprised. In fact, I’m proud to call her mine. She deserves every chance that comes her way. How can I hold her back when it’s me or her dream this time? 

I love her, because how could I not? She picked me when I was nobody. Stayed when I pushed her away. Since I love her, how can I let her go? I’ve watched her fight for Raven, for me and the ones she loves, because she never gives up. She can’t bare to lose any time. 

Just because she might be leaving doesn’t mean we’re going anywhere, she says to me, taking my hand. I look down because I can’t stand the look in her eyes. How can I hold on when it’ll become so much harder to make up for lost time?

I told her last summer I’d be here waiting when she returned. I’m glad she stayed, but I’d wait every season if it meant she’d stay mine. For Zoe, I’d lose track of time.


End file.
